Kabalite Sirens
The Kabalite Sirens are a warband of xenos exiles roaming Realspace, selling their blades to anyone who can afford them. They are believed to reside in underhives and work through intermediaries to subsist in Imperial space. Creation The Kabalite Sirens were created more by accident than intent. During the Wake of Vect, several kabalites meant to be present in the overlord's trap were absent due to an unrelated interkabal conspiracy crafted by Ishara Cull. In the aftermath it was believed they were plotting against Vect, somehow caught wind of his plans and were marked in the Dark City. The women quickly grabbed what they could and fled into Real Space. Ishara Cull managed to contact several humans with whom she had established friendly relationships during her time serving on a Rogue Trader's ship. They became live-in assassins of sorts for a planetary governor, a secret weapon until an inspection fleet forced them to flee yet again. When they returned to the stars, Ishara's network gave them a foundation as something of a mercenary company. Members Ishara Cull, The Twilight Goddess: Former Scourge of the Black Heart Ishara Cull has used her innate cunning, brutality and experience to maintain her rule over the Kabalite Sirens. Her knowledge and connections in Realspace keep her from being easily replaced. Kylos Ethrek, The Corpse Bride: Former warrior of the Last Hatred Living proof that the haemonculi of Commorragh can resurrect a slain warrior from fragments of bone and strips of flesh, as well as a testament to their ability to do it more than once. Kylos holds a love for death and the dead that would turn the stomachs of Realspace humans. Kheraes Xesh, The Temptress: Former warrior of the Poisoned Tongue Eager to live up to her Kabal's reputation, Xesh is a mistress of lies, plots, deceit and conspiracies alike. While she has proven unable to out-scheme Cull, she has settled for sportingly wrong-footing her prey at every turn. Veth’va Maestros, The Heartless Queen: Former Sybarite of the Black Heart Trueborn daughter of Kabal leadership, Maestros shows an arrogance and love for battle rivalled only by Ishara Cull. Due to their similar appearance, many believe that Veth'va was a commissioned clone of Ishara so that she might have a lover as beautiful and clever as her. These rumors are quickly denied by Maestros though Cull insists there is some truth to them in order to get under her skin. She is often seen as Ishara's second in command, even leading operations if Cull herself is unable for various reasons. Exelot Vorn, The Fleeting Lust: Former warrior of the Flayed Skull Screaming across Realspace warzones on raider crafts was a favorite pastime for Vorn, a vice Cull easily exploited to earn her temporary loyalty. Now while stuck in exile she's found her best and only hope for survival is as Cull's defacto shock trooper and spear-tip of any open offensive operation. Vivithrax Vhrex, The Domineering Mistress: Former warrior of the Obsidian Rose One of many perfectionists in the Obsidian Rose, Vivithrax was already in danger by the time Ishara found her. The mother of a trueborn son, her son quickly turned against her and demanded her death. Cull saved her life in exchange for her service as the mistress of arms and armor for their warband. At first their exile was an existential crisis, though she began to relish the challenge of maintaining their equipment with the materials available in Realspace. Methods of Operation The Kabalite Sirens are a largely clandestine organization. They attempt to pass as humans or mutants where possible and maintain a system of human intermediaries to make their living as easy as possible. Ishara Cull knows several governors who could allow them to stay in their spires, however more often must instruct the sirens on how to lay low in underhives, frontier worlds and massive voidfaring fleet communities. She often works up a ladder of normality, mutants talking to less horrid mutants who talk to mutant tolerating humans who talk to more conservative humans and all the way up to whoever has what they need. They will rarely if ever expose themselves as xenos unless they must, and would prefer to complete a contract and leave with even their clients knowing as little as possible. Notable Missions + M.42.003 The Kabalite Sirens successfully board an imperial inspection craft and assassinate the astra millitarum captain leading the militant forces. + M.42.012 The Kabalite Sirens disable an Ork ship approaching a hive world, resulting in the craft exploding and pieces burning up in the atmosphere, the spores as well. + M.42.012 The Black Heart Kabal begins a slave raid and is promptly thwarted through extended field support given to the planetary governor's forced with the prior knowledge of the kabal's operations. They initally worked for free, claiming they wished to help the enemy of their enemy and only received payment afterwards as an insurance that they would not turn on the hive world once their alliance dissolved. + M.42.015 A hive world calls upon the Sirens to deal with an approaching hive fleet splinter since their astropath is unable to call for help. The Kabalite Sirens manage to board the splinter and deposit universal solvent into the spawning pools. The PDF then met the raindrops that were once a tyranid splinter as the Sirens returned to orbit. + M.42.017 Lord Helmawr contracts the Kabalite Sirens to deal with rumors of a growing Slaaneshi cult in the depths of the Underhive. They discovered the cult was performing daemonette summonings and had built up power in the underhive of Primus; The Sirens were not merciful enough to kill a single one and their screams can still be heard howling down the tunnels from automatic suffering caskets that none seem able to locate. Its believed that the coffins themselves were concealed in the walls and floors and the plating was unable to muffle their sounds of agony. + M.42.276 The Kabalite Sirens are hired by the Tau to combat a common enemy: the Drukhari Kabals. While a Tau colony was being primed from invasion by the Kabal of the Poisoned Tongue, the Sirens began a counter-insurgency campaign against various Poisoned Tongue kill teams dispatched to the planet. Over the course of almost a year, the Poisoned Tongue managed to launch a full scale invasion despite the Sirens' best efforts. While the Fire Caste warriors held off the Kabalites, the Sirens were tasked with assisting Team Starpulse in evacuating the planet's Ethereal. Against all odds, the combined kill teams made it through the warzone and got to the Ethereal's shuttle. Unfortunately, D'tano, the leader of the Starpulse, sealed the shuttle and initiated take-off while leaving the Sirens behind. Worse, the overwhelming horde of Poisoned Tongue warriors did not kill the Sirens, instead felling them with the poison crystals of their splinter weapons. The kill team was dragged back to Commorragh with the laughter of the Sybarite responsible for their capture. Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Kabals